No Need for St. Patrick's Day
by Washu-chan1
Summary: 3rd episode of the Holiday Saga. Mihoshi gets captured by leprechauns and its up to the rest of the crew to save her.


nnfspd **No Need for St. Patrick's Day******

Author's note > I finally got it done everybody? Aren't ya proud? Anyways, I don't own Tenchi Muyo.   
Luv, Washu-chan 

So it begins....... 

"Whee!" Mihoshi skipped down the stairs. She was all decked out in green. T-shirt, socks, shorts, everything.   
She walked into the television room and turned on the t.v.   
"OOOOOOHHH! A Lucky Charms commercial!"   
Mihoshi sat, transfixed with the t.v. Lucky Charms commercials were her favorite. She smiled as the four kids slid down a rainbow and found a pot of gold on the other side.   
Mihoshi put her finger to her chin and began to think. (Author's note > I know Mihoshi's not really a big thinker, but anyway, continuing on) She looked out the window. The rain was just clearing up.   
Maybe if I find a rainbow, I can get some gold! Then me and Kiyone won't have to work anymore!>   
Without thinking about food, water, or possibly getting lost, Mihoshi flew out the door.   
I don't even want to know.> thought Tenchi as Mihoshi passed him.   
He was about to follow her and make sure she stayed out of Washu-chan's lab, when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.   
"Hello Tenchi!"   
"Ryoko?" he gulped.   
"Yes! Who else would it be?"   
"I dunno." he turned to face her.   
"Why aren't you wearing green Tenchi?"   
My underwear are green, but I wouldn't tell HER that!>   
"Um...why do you ask Ryoko?"   
"Don't you know? Its St. Patrick's Day! Are you holiday illiterate? Last year, you were confused about Valentine's Day!"   
Tenchi closed his eyes. He didn't want to remember Valentine's Day.   
"Well anyway Tenchi, rules say, since your not wearing green, I get to pinch you!"   
Oh no.>   
Tenchi made a mental note to grab his green shirt as soon as possible. He held out his arm, bracing himself for Ryoko's pinch.   
Ryoko, smiling devilishly, reached back and pinched Tenchi's butt.   
"AAH! Ryoko!"   
Ryoko smiled and strutted in the opposite direction.   
Tenchi turned and ran. He was going to get his green shirt, and fast!   
Tenchi was beginning to realize that holidays weren't too kind to him. 

------------------------- 

"Mihoshi? Mihoshi?! MIHOSHI?!" Kiyone called, searching around the house.   
Kiyone entered the kitchen, the last place to look. All she saw was Tenchi and Sasami playing cards at the table.   
"Whats up Kiyone?" Tenchi asked, thankful that she wasn't Ryoko or Aeka.   
"I can't find Mihoshi. She hasn't bugged me all day long, and thats scary."   
"Hmmmm...." Sasami thought for a moment. "Maybe you should check with Washu."   
Tenchi snickered. "Yeah, she could be performing cruel experiments on her!"   
"Tenchi!" Sasami punched Tenchi playfully in the arm.   
Kiyone laughed. "Good idea."   
Kiyone walked down the hallway and opened the broom closet door. She found herself in a room of emptyness, like a black hole. There was a red door in front of her. It had no handle.   
Kiyone touched the painted symbol of a crab. A recording of Washu's voice began to play.   
"Please say you're name, but if you're Mihoshi, I suggest you leave now! Got that? LEAVE!"   
Kiyone laughed. "Its Kiyone."   
The door opened and Kiyone walked into the lab. She took in the vast array of universal plants. It was so beautiful, yet so sinister.   
Washu was clicking away on her computer, humming as she worked. (Author's Note > As I am now eh?) She noticed Kiyone's reflection in the screen and turned around.   
"Hey Kiyone! What can I do for ya?"   
"Mihoshi is missing." Kiyone said simply.   
"She is? Really?! YES!"   
"Tell me about it, we're all happy. But there's bad news."   
"Let me guess, we still _have_ to find her."   
"Uh-huh."   
"Darnit!"   
"Is there anything you can do to find her?"   
"No!" Washu said quickly.   
Kiyone smirked. "I though you said you could do anything?"   
Washu realized that she had put herself between a rock and a hard place.   
"Okay, I CAN find her, but who could blame me for lying?"   
Kiyone smiled. "I know how you feel, but we still have to find her. She's too much of a ditz to be out there by herself."   
"Guilty conscience?"   
"Uh-huh!"   
Washu nodded as she once again began to type on her computer.   
A little grid appeared on the screen.   
"This," Washu said, pointing to a little blinking dot, "Is Mihoshi's current location. And this," Washu said, pointing to a red line, trailing the dot, "Is how she got there."   
Kiyone studied the screen, tracing the line with her finger.   
"Washu?"   
"Yes?"   
"Why is there a gap in the trail?"   
Washu looked at the screen, pondering.   
"I'm not sure. We should follow the trail and see what happened. We'd better hurry! Who knows what it is! Get everyone together!"   
-------------------------- 

"Whats going on?" Aeka asked, obviously annoyed.   
"We have to find Mihoshi! There's no time for details!"   
"Is HE going too?" Ryoko jerked her thumb in Noboyuki's direction.   
"I guess so." Washu said. "He might be useful. I don't know how, but he might be useful."   
"We also need some transportation, though it will only take a minute or two to get there. We need to go fast!"   
Ryoko nodded and lifted Ryo-oh-ki from her shoulder. She threw her high into the air.   
"Myaw!" Ryo-oh-ki called as she turned into a spaceship.   
The gang was teleported into Ryo-oh-ki.   
When they got up there, Washu brought out her holo computer. She typed for a few seconds. When she was finished, a little floppy disk appeared in front of her. She plucked it out of the air and put it in Ryo-oh-ki's main computer.   
"Myaw!"   
The grid appeared on the screen.   
"Ryo-oh-ki? Follow that red trail!"   
"Myaw!"   
Ryo-oh-ki sped over the tree tops towards her destination.   
"Okay." Tenchi said. "Now that we have a tiny bit of time, explain to us whats going on."   
"Mihoshi is missing." Kiyone started to explain.   
"Do we really HAVE to find her?" Ryoko asked.   
Washu stepped up in a proffessor's outfit. Using her pointer, she explained.   
"I agree, but observe; there is a huge gap in her trail. Gaps can only be caused by flight in a spacecraft. Actually," Washu looked more closely at the trail. "the gap took her straight to another planet. This makes it all the more important!"   
"So what are we dealing with?" Sasami asked.   
"I'm not sure."   
"Are we going to the other planet?"   
"Um...we're going to have to."   
"Cool! Aliens of the fairer sex! Oh yeah!"   
"I told you he shouldn't have come!" Ryoko complained.   
"Welp, there's no turning back now!"   
"Myaw!"   
"Okay guys! We're there, get ready! Ryo-oh-ki, send us down to the ground!"   
"Myaw!"   
The group disappeared from the ship and reappeared outside on the ground. They were looking around when something grabbed Washu's wrist.   
"You do not belong here!" the creature said.   
Washu snapped around and screamed uncharacteristically. She was staring at a green creature half her height with pointy ears and a big nose. Its hair was bright gold and fell perpendicular to its lipless mouth. Washu tried to pull away, but the creature was too strong.   
Washu looked to the others for help, but they were also captives of the species.   
"What are you guys?" Aeka yelled.   
"Us? We're leprechauns!"   
The leprechauns led them to a green spacecraft and pushed them inside. They were led to a little room where they we locked in.   
------------------------- 

(1 hour later) 

"Grr! How could this happen? I'm going to kill Mihoshi!" Ryoko slammed her fist into the wall.   
Washu sat on the floor, head on her knees. Her stomach growled. She jerked up when the door opened.   
"Hello captives. My name is Linanork. I am here to get you anything you'll be needing."   
Noboyuki jumped up at the feminine voice. He looked Linanork up and down, immediatly becoming attached.   
"I've never seen a more beautiful creature!"   
Linanork blushed.   
"And you're pretty cute for a human!"   
"I'm gonna be sick!" Ryoko started banging her head against the wall.   
"I'll you out in trade for this human." Linanork said, never taking her eyes from Noboyuki.   
"You can have him!" Ryoko exclaimed.   
"Wait!" Washu interrupted. "We need our female human friend back!"   
"The stupid one?"   
"Uh-huh. Thats the one!"   
"Good! We were just bringing her back! She nearly destroyed everything on our homeplanet!"   
"I know the feeling!" Washu muttered.   
Another female came in, leading a crying Mihoshi.   
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

I guess they're telepathic!> Washu thought.   
Yes we are.>   
Wha...Whoa!>   
HEHEHEHEH>   
Shut up Ryoko!>   
"I will now transport you back to your ship!" Linanork said.   
"Bye guys!" Noboyuki waved.   
---------------------   
  
(3 days later) 

Everyone sat in the television room. Suddenly Sasami looked up.   
"I wonder how Noboyuki is doing?"   
---------------- 

"C'mon ladies feel the burn!"   
(Author's Note--If you didn't get that, that was Noboyuki teaching a female leprechaun arobics class!)   


*****PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE***** 

Sasami: "In our next episode, its Easter!" 

Aeka: "Yes, and Washu-chan (the author) doesn't have the plot all worked out yet!" 

Both sisters: "Its unquestionably the author's stupidity! 

THE END 

So, whaddya think? Review please!   
Luv, Washu-chan 


End file.
